Supernatural Countries
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: Sorry this isn't a reader insert. I have added translations. Hetalia has gotten Supernatural. Drew A. Vargas finds out that everything is not what she sees it as. First there are vampires. Then countries are actually people disguising themselves as humans. Then she is being targeted by a country that is evil. Poor, poor Drew. Now she wished she had stayed asleep at her house. Ouch.
1. Story Translations

1. La fille est forte.-The girl is strong.

2. Sí, la chica es muy fuerte. Si nos wern't Vampiros probablemente habría muerto.-Yes, the girl is very strong. If we wern't vampires would probably have died.

3. Idioten. Woher wissen wir, dass sie nur Englisch spricht. Wir sollten zu Latin wechseln.-Idiots. How do we know that she speaks English only. We should switch to Latin.

4. Hola, chica.-Hello, girl.

5. Dove diavolo mi trovo voi bastardi. Tell me o io ti ucciderà tutti. E perché diavolo stai chiamando voi stessi paesi. Devo uccidere ora voi stronzi.-Where the hell am I you bastards. Tell me or I will kill you all. And why the hell are you calling yourself countries. I must kill you now you assholes.

6. Ottenere l'inferno lontano da me che freak. Voi ragazzi non può essere paesi. È impossibile. Ti odio per anche cercando di fare questo. Bastardo di patate. Miei fratelli, ti porterà.-Get the hell away from me you freak. You guys can't be countries. It is impossible. I hate you for even trying to do this. Potato bastard. My brothers, will get you.

7. Sister.-Sorella.

8. Idiota-Idiot.

9. Fratello.-Brother.

10. Konnichiwa.-Hello.

11. Sper că aveţi o dorinta de moarte, pentru că am de gând să te omoare pentru că remarca nemernic.-I hope that you have a death wish, because I'm going to kill you for that asshole remark.

12. Ja.-Yes.

13. È veramente ora di pranzo. Wow questo incontro è molto lungo. Non sento fame, così posso rimanere qui per un po?-It's really lunch time. Wow this meeting is very long. I don't feel hungry, so I can stay here for a while?

14. Nien. Sie kommen mit uns, Drew zu essen. Sie müssen essen, oder Sie werden ohnmächtig. Sie hatten alles, was nicht seit gestern Morgen. Das ist sehr schlecht für Ihre Gesundheit.-Nien. Join us, to eat Drew. You have to eat, or you are powerless. They had everything, what not since yesterday morning. This is very bad for your health.(BAD TRANSLATION. Supossed to be haven't had anything since yesterday morning.)

15. No. Nein. Non. Όχι. Не. Núm. Cha.-No.(In varient languages.)

16. Vreau pentru propria mea. Nu pentru o masa mea dulce de flori.-I want you for my own. Not for a table my sweet flower.

17. Nu face aşa că am va niciodată nu te văd din nou mea floare. Nu ar vrea asta. Pierde-te acum va fi ca miza inima mea. Vă rugăm să ascultaţi.-Not doing so I will never see you again my flower. Would not want that. Lose yourself now will be as stake my heart. Please listen.

18. Te iubesc mea floare. Nu uitaţi că vreodată.-I love you my flower. Don't forget that ever.


	2. Beginning

**My first story on here. Please forgive my first chapter. It will get better.**

I was walking home after going to get groceries. I got attacked. What happened next is that I attacked the people and whooped their asses. I ended up getting a medal of honor because these guys were the ones who killed a priest two days before. Yep I took on three murderers and won.

Ya, right. I got my ass kicked and stood there wondering who did it. I figured that my life would end then and there. I wasn't lying about three murderers killing the priest. I mean who would. I looked up at the guys to see an albino with..._Fangs_... I felt as if I could no longer stay awake and I slowly drifted to sleep or unconsciousness. Which ever it was I knew I would probably never wake again.

-Three Days Later-

"La fille est forte." A Frenchman said.

"Sí, la chica es muy fuerte. Si nos wern't Vampiros probablemente habría muerto." A Spaniard said.

"Idioten. Woher wissen wir, dass sie nur Englisch spricht. Wir sollten zu Latin wechseln." A German said. I tried to wiggle out of my bonds. The German was right. I knew what they were saying and knew I was gonna die. The trio turned to me.

"Well I guess we have a guest to entertain." The Frenchman said.

"Hola, chica. My name is Antonio. The guy with the blue coat is Francis and the albino is Gilbert." Antonio said cheerfully.

"Or more importantly. I am ze AWESOME Prussia. Antonio iz Spain. Which leaves Francis as France." Gilbert said

"Dove diavolo mi trovo voi bastardi. Tell me o io ti ucciderà tutti. E perché diavolo stai chiamando voi stessi paesi. Devo distruggere voi adesso voi stronzi." I replied in my native tounge. Which is Italian.

"Wow, chica you have one heck of a potty mouth. You remind me of my tomatoe Romano." Antonio replied.

"Ze girl needs to be taught a lesson." Gilbert growled.

"Leave ze poor girl alone Prussia. You kidnapped her and you expect her to comply with your wishes. It is like asking a vampire not to drink blood. Impossible. Now go." A German said.

"Ottenere l'inferno lontano da me è maniaco. Voi ragazzi non può essere paesi. È impossibile. Ti odio per anche cercando di fare questo. Bastardo di patate. Miei fratelli, ti porterà." I retort.

"Speak english please. I sent ze others avay. My human name is Ludwig. You can call me Germany. I know your brothers. Lovino and Feliciano asked if we could keep you safe. I can tell how you and Lovino can be related. He calls me potato bastard as well." Ludwig said calmly.

"You expect me to believe that. I might as well belive that my brothers are countries as well. I know you're lying you bastard." I reply.

"He isn't lying Drew." Feliciano said.

"Potato bastard. Why the hell is my sorella tied up." Lovino asked.

"That was Prussia's fault. He said she would have killed them as soon as she waked up." Germany replied. I just stared at them. These guys are playing around right.

"I'm confused." I said finally my head spinning while trying to comprehend this.


	3. Meeting the Protectors

After trying to comprehend this. I thought about looking up at Feliciano I realized this wasn't a joke. So I took it like any well mannered girl. Agreeing with everything and suggesting that we could go have a tea party and dress up like princesses.

Well. It didn't happen like that. I screamed at them. Saying that if they didn't cut this crap out I would hurt them. This went on for hours and it really pissed some guy off. I know this because in the middle of my 'little' tantrum a guy with a pipe maybe, came in and threatened that if this situation didn't get sorted out he would do just that.

"I'll calm down now. Please don't hurt me. I can't even defend myself. It wouldn't be fair because I would just get hurt and you wouldn't have been touched. I mean my hands are tied behind my back." I started saying faster than my brother Feliciano when he is in danger.

"Wow. You and Italy are siblings. Except you remind me more of a German." Ludwig/Germany said.

"Don't call my sister a German you potato eating bastard." Lovino said.

"Who the fuck is this Italy you speak of you bastard. I'll have you know I'm full Italian." I said at the same time as Lovino.

"..."Lugwig was whispering to Lovino. Then Ludwig pulled his curl. I have never seen Lovino that red. I ended up laughing at my hilarious brother.

"I am Italy. The northern half anyways. Lovino's name is Romano and he is the lower half of Italy." Feliciano explained.

"What..." I said. Just then fate was cruel and I fell off the bed on my face. "Stupid floor. I'll hurt you severely after this." I growled at what my face came into contact with.

"That makes me think that your sister is not full Italian." Ludwig replied.

"As long as I can remember I have lived in Italy with my brothers." I said looking at my siblings.

"She is a full Italian Germany." Feliciano replied calmly.

"Well looks like i won't have to hurt her, da!" The creepy guy said.

"Now, now Russia. We would not want to scare the pretty lady here. Now would we. That would be un-gentleman like of you." A British man said. I took a wild guess and said he was Britain.

"Ahh. Britain's going to get me." Feliciano cried out hiding behind me.

"Bloody git. I am not going to do-" Britain said before another guy came in.

"Dudes. I'm the hero. I'll save you. Cause I learned that you needed help with Iggy Italy." A guy said interrupting Britain and eating a hamburger.

"It is impolite to interrupt someone. Also it is learnt not learned. Learned has never been a word idiota. Before you even think of talking swallow your food first. I am going to give a wild guess and say that you taught my fratellos to speak with food in their mouths." I said very angrily. I am very bad about manners. If you don't use them I will most likely kill you.

"Woah, dude. Calm down. I mean whats wrong with eating hamburgers and talking." The guy said still eating hamburgers. Lovino and Feliciano gave him a look that said 'Stop before you hurt yourself'. "I love hamburgers." He said again while eating hamburgers.

"Okay. You have just sealed your death now." I said ripping free of my bonds and giving him a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

"America. You should have just kept you mouth shut. Drew is has an obsession when it comes to manners." Feliciano said to the guy I kicked.

"America. No wonder this bastard has no manners. His people are the same." I angrily spat. I am the one who usually deals with the American tourists. Especially when they are whistling at me.

"Wow. You sure hit the git hard. If you prefer to call us by our human names then shall I introduce us?" Britain said and asked.

"Yes please, Mister Britain." I replied. Everyone was looking at me after what happened to America though. Russia was shuddering as if I scare him just a bit. Ludwig looked at me with amazement. My brothers looked at me with a 'Apologize right now.' I growled at them. They just stared at me angrily. "Sorry America." I muttered under my breath.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. The one you kicked is Alfred F. Jones. Ivan Braginski is the one holding the pipe." He replied and then kissed my hand.

"Don't touch her." Lovino growled.

"The awesome me is here." Gilbert said entering the room followed by Antonio and Francis.

"Go away Prussia. I don't want you near me." I said coldly. Not even caring about the fact I used the country name and how he would react.

"Well how unawesome is that." Gilbert replied.

"More awesome than you. You conceited asshole." I said with fury in my voice. A cute little yellow bird landed on my shoulder and gave a little chirp. I calm down immediately. "Oh. Its so cute. Look at him. Isn't he just the cutest little bird you have ever seen. What's your name little guy?" I said acting like Feliciano and holding the little bird in my hands.

"His name is Gilbird. He is almost as awesome as me." Gilbert answered.

"The poor bird." I exclaimed. "You must be so hurt to be named after that jerk. I would have named you Eduard or Roderich even maybe Vladimir. Those names suit you better." I said smiling.

"Eduard and Roderich are good names. But where did you here the name Vladimir, chica?" Antonia asked worryingly

"Vlad the Impaler. Um.. The Chronicals of Vladimir Todd. Vampire sites and books." I reply.

"I thought we said no more horror. You keep getting fratello scared sorella." Lovino said.

"You forget. I have a photographic memory fratello. I don't need to see any of them again. I can just remember it." I replied.

"Konnichiwa. It is nice to hear that some likes horror as well." A Japanese man said coming in.

"Okay. I have a question. Why is everyone coming in here?" I asked.

"Because we are having a world meeting. Please stick by one of us during the meeting and afterwards. Some countries want to get to your brothers and will hurt you to do so." Germany answered lengthy.

"So basically stay by mama little girl. Don't get hurt even though you have the ability to protect yourself." I retorted angrily.

"Miss Vargas. Please settle down. I mean you have no idea what is going on." Arthur said trying to calm me down. I sighed. I mean how long could this take anyways.


	4. Meeting

The meeting was only a couple of hours and ended being pretty fun. I sat and behaved myself like I had never thrown a tantrum in my life. Everyone was co-operative and reasoned with each other like civilized people. Then we went out and had so much pasta I would have thought that my stomach had to be close to exploding. Then Prussia and I settled our differences and got joint custody of Gilbird.

At least. That is what I wanted to happen. No one can get their way right. Well that would have been a great day for me. This just really ticked me off.

-Middle of Meeting-

"Everybody shut up. We came here to solve the worlds problems. Not make more of them so we can't get anything done. We even have a guest who probably is willing to leave the room because of your idiocy." Ludwig yelled at the other nations.

"I didn't even realize we had a guest." A Romanian said. So he is Romania. He appeared behind me. "She is quite beautiful." He said in a wanting tone. Everybody froze and almost seemed scared.

"Sper că aveţi o dorinta de moarte, pentru că am de gând să te omoare pentru că remarca nemernic." I reply in Romanian just to make the threat even more scary.

"Anger issues. I can guess your brothers are both the Italians." Romania replies emotionless.

"You don't scare me bastard. I'll just make you regret it later though." I retorted. This went on for three hours. I would say something. Romania would reply. And I would retort. Everyone was just staring at us wondering how we could hate each other so soon. After a while though we started to piss some people off with our arguing.

"I shouldn't expect you two to stop arguing at this meeting soon, should I?" Ludwig said interrupting our fight.

"I'll stop if he leaves me the fuck alone for the rest of the meeting." I replied.

"She is the one who started it." Romania said.

"No more talking to each other. Both of you." An Austrian said. So this was Roderich. The personification of Austria.

"Well said ." A Hungarian woman said. So this was Elizabeta who was Hungary.

"So this meeting should awesomely stop here so we can eat lunch, right?" Gilbert asked. Did we just spend from nine o'clock to one o'clock in this room. I never noticed and I didn't feel hungry. Even though I missed breakfast.

"Ja, we should." Ludwig said.

"Agreed, aru." China said.

"È veramente ora di pranzo. Wow questo incontro è molto lungo. Non sento fame, così posso rimanere qui per un po?" I asked in Italian.

"Nien. Sie kommen mit uns, Drew zu essen. Sie müssen essen, oder Sie werden ohnmächtig. Sie hatten alles, was nicht seit gestern Morgen. Das ist sehr schlecht für Ihre Gesundheit." Germany replied.

"Okay then. I would rather skip though." I said.

"How many languages do you know Drew?" Kiku asked.

"A lot of them." I replied. Not giving away that I know most of them.

"To lunch we go." Veniciano said cheerfully.

"Who wants to come to lunch with me?" Romania asks.

"No. Nein. Non. Όχι. Не. Núm. Cha." Everyone started replying in their own languages. After that happened we all went to lunch. Nothing important happened except Romania was stalking me.

-Later-

The meeting ended with no results and we all left.

"What the hell is wrong with Romania?" I asked the group.

"Why do you ask?" Gilbert answered with a question.

"Because, he kept following us at lunch and he kept looking at me weirdly." I replied.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!" Ludwig screamed at me.

"You guys were busy then." I replied normally.

"He is stalking you because he has chosen you to be his next meal." Gilbert said a bit paler than normal.

"So he is a vampire." I said.

"The strongest." Antonio chirped.

"I'll kick his ass if he tries something." I stated.

"We got you and us combined couldn't defeat Romania." Francis says sadly.

"Yes, but I wasn't actually angry at you guys. The angrier I am the stronger I get. It has always been that way." I said stating the unknown.

"That's how you got out of the bindings and kicked America." Arthur said.

"Yes. That is how." I replied. Gunshots rang out and everyone rushed over to the site telling me not to move. Twenty minutes later a silhouette was walking back. I couldn't make out anything from the silhouette except that it was wearing dark clothes.


	5. Romania comes

The silhouette walked up and it was Gilbert. He was told to come back and bring me to the others. It turns out that Switzerland got spooked and shot at some moving shadows. He introduced me to Liechtenstein. Then he told me that his human name was Vash Zwingli and Leichtenstein is Lili Zwingli.

Or that's what I thought would happen. I saw the red eyes and assumed it was Prussia. The silhouette came closer and I saw strawberry blond hair instead of white. Damn it's Romania.

"Hello Miss Vargas." Romania said in a seductive like voice.(Been near France to much.)

"What the fuck do you want Romania?" I said hoping that the others would come back soon. I was terrified of what might happen. I sent a silent pray that the others would be back soon.

"You. Why else would I lead your friends away from you?" Romania replied calmly and showing a fang.

"So you could kill me." I retorted. Romania ended up behind me and started licking my neck.

"Vreau pentru propria mea. Nu pentru o masa mea dulce de flori." Romania said going from licking my neck not nibbling on it.

"Get away from me." I said quivering. Romania started to laugh. As if I said something funny. I tried moving but my legs were cement. I went to speak but no sound came out of my moving lips. By now Romania was probably going to die of laughter.

"You are mine Drew. Now and forever. Whether you want to be or not" Romania said still laughing. I saw other people coming.

"Romania let go of my sorella." Lovino screamed at Romania.

"Bastard. That's not allowed." Someone said. Two large shots rang out and Romania stumbled back.

"Well Switzerland. You haven't changed a bit. Still shooting your gun like mad." Romania spat at Vash. He grabbed me and pulled me up to him. "I'll be taking what belongs to me now." Romania told the others.

"Let her go Romania." Arthur said taking a couple steps forward. He stumbled back and landed on his back when Romania flicked his fingers.

"I'm not going to listen to a tiny little magician Arthur." Romania spat.

"Do not even say that my sister is yours you vampire bastard." Feliciano growled at Romania. A large flash of light appeared and hit Romania. Romania ran off and everyone ran towards me. I felt faint and started falling towards the ground.

"DREW!" Both my brothers yell as my head came into contact with the pavement. I felt my neck being prodded as I fell into unconsciousness.

"_Drew. Drew._" A voice far off kept calling. "_Wake up. You can't die. Wake up. DREW!_" it kept repeating. I found myself unable to wake up or move. I felt myself being picked up by an unknown force. I heard something that sounded like a plea. My heartbeat raced as I felt something going into my neck. I fell back into unconciousness.


	6. Doubted and Rescued

When I woke up I realized this was a dream. I ended meeting everyone I did meet in my dream. But they were not countries. I knew that the world I was in was the only way vampires and personifacated countries would exist. It was impossible for my fratelli to be countries. Well at least North and South Italy. It was just impossible.

I awoke from the dream world I wanted to be true. I was in a room you would only find in a castle. A dungeon. I thought this was just a sick joke being pulled on me because I allowed Romania the attempt to kidnap me. Then I felt it. My neck was in pain. As if someone had set it on fire. I screamed. The pain just got worse. I screamed louder. I felt a hand go over my mouth.

"If you keep screaming the pain will get worse. Nu face aşa că am va niciodată nu te văd din nou mea floare. Nu ar vrea asta. Pierde-te acum va fi ca miza inima mea. Vă rugăm să ascultaţi." Romania said trying to calm me down. The pain worsened so I stopped screaming. I realized Romania was the one holding so I pushed him away.

"Don't come near me you bastard." I said my voice sounding as if I was dead.

"Drew." Romania said as he pulled my face closer to his. "Te iubesc mea floare. Nu uitaţi că vreodată." He said before pulling me into a kiss. I felt faint. As if I was going to go into unconsciousness. He puled back and then pulled me into an embrace. I felt as if this was what was supposed to happen. Inthe back of my mind this felt like déjà vu. But this has never happened in my life. I was confused at this thought. As though all my memories were somewhat false and that I wasn't always with Feliciano and Lovino. As the sense of doubt arose people were comming down the hall. Ivan broke down the cell wall.

And then it happened. The others came and fought against Romania. Romania dodging every hit and hitting them everytime he swung a part of his body at them. In the middle of the caos Feliciano and Lovino grabbed me and dragged me outside to the vehicle they all came in. Feliciano examined the wound on my neck while Lovino just kept embracing me saying how he was terrified. How he thought that I could have died and how it was all his fault I got cptured by Romania. I just stared at Lovino as if he was insane. I gave him a squeeze and gave a weak smile. He realized that I didn't blame him for what hapened and that I still loved him. I just wish that this mess had never happened.


	7. Memories and Truth

Everything turned into a fairybook tale. And we all live happily ever after.

I mean isn't that what should happen. I mean just something my way for once. Fate is cruel. That is all I need and want to know about cruelty. Something in the back of my mind seems to want the spotlight in my thoughts. I kept trying to erase it. I didn't need doubt about my brothers honesty. Feliciano was my brother and so I would trust him with any secret and not to lie to me. I also know enough about him not to trust him to not run away without Lovino there. Even if he has that fault I still can trust him. But why will this felling not leave. I mean it doesn't make sense.

_The rain kept falling as I was walking through the woods. I was looking for someone. A good friend of mine wanted to meet here. I looked down the hill I climbed and saw him fighting to hunters. Not the hunters that go after deer, but hunters that went after vampires. My friend was a vampire named Vladimir Popecsu. One of the two he was fighting had a light-brown/red hair colour while the other one had more of a brown colour. I ran to help out Vlad. Just when The brown headed guy was about to stake Vlad I pushed Vlad out of the way and got the stake in my gut instead. Everything was going balck at once. Vlad tried to kill the one who staked me while the other guy was trying to save my life. I saw a bright light and fainted. Wishing Vlad was okay._

I was snapped out of the memory by Lovino who was shaking me so hard that I thought my head would fall off. I remembered that the boy looked so much like Romania. Why didn't Romania tell me his human name yet? I might have been able to settle this matter erasing my doubt.

"Lovino?" I said kind of in an asking tone.

"Yes sorella." He replied.

"Who is Vladimir Popecsu?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked. As if he couldn't hear me. Feliciano stared at me in shock.

"I said. Who. Is. Vladimir. Popecsu?" I said angrily.

"Oh. I have no clue sorella." Romano replied lying as if it was natural.

"Okay new question. Why does Romania look like Vladimir Popecsu? Answer truefully or I am going back into that castle to ask Romania." I said very pissed off.

"How do you know Vlad?" Romano asked shocked.

"I remember him being my friend. And that time where i got a stake through my gut. So start talking. Why the lies?" I said ordering them to speak the truth.

"You are not our sister." Feliciano said with tears in his eyes. "We were hunting Vladimir because he was a vampire and was thought to have injured many. Romano tried staking Vlad but you came out of what seemed nowhere and took the stake instead. Vladmir triend killing Romano because of that. I knew that you were going to die soon but I didn't want some person I have never met before to die because she was helping a friend. So I used my powers to save your life, but you lost consciousness. When you woke up you couldn't remember what had happened. You only remembered your firdt and middle name so we gave you our last name and said you were our sister. We wanted to tell you but you seemed content and we didn't know anything about you that we could tell you. Also you are correct in assuming that Romania is Vladimir. I do not blame you is you said you hated us and left right now." Feliciano explained and then said.

"So I was never related to you guys. That really bites. But I don't blame you guys for doing that. You didn't know anything about me. To be honest though I still don't remember anything but the staking. Which I don't blame Lovino for. I should have never pushed Vlad the way I did. I had I coming." I replied. "At least you guys had the guts to tell me the truth." I admitted. Although in my mind I still thought that they were hiding something I didn't want to pry. I mean they wanted to help me all this time and Feliciano saved my life.


	8. Explanation

**(No more funny top thing. Just last little bit of last chapter in italics.)**

_"At least you guys had the guts to tell me the truth." I admitted. Although in my mind I still thought that they were hiding something I didn't want to pry. I mean they wanted to help me all this time and Feliciano saved my life._

CRASH. Someone went flying out a castle window and onto the ground. I ran to help the person who I recognized as Ivan.

"Ivan. Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Yes. It didn't hurt." Ivan replied.

"Don't ever come flying out of a window again. Got it Ivan!?" I said sternly. Mostly forgetting my doubts. Everyone ran out of the castle at high speed. Ivan picked me up and put me into the vehicle. Alfred got into the drivers seat and drove at 200mph to get out of Romania and back to Italy.

"Dudes. Why are you and Drew not talking?" Alfred asked Feliciano and Lovino.

"We already did Alfred." I replied.

"Okay. Now here's another question. Why the hell were you and Romania hugging?" Alfred asked.

"Because I wanted to hug the jerk who kidnapped me." I said sarcasticlly. Everyone eyeballed me except for my brothers. "It was sarcasim. He hugged me and my neck was in too much pain for me to even care." I answered truthfully and everyone was satified enough with my answer.

"I hope Vlad gives up. This is tiring, ja?" Ludwig complained.

"Dude. Drew doesn't know who Vlad is. Call him by his country name." Alfred ordered.

"I do actually America." I said emphasizing America. "Vladimir Popecsu is Romania. Romania is over 3000 years old and has been a vampire for years." I said starting to recite Romanian history.

"We don't need the history lesson." Gilbert complained.

"I was just saying jeeze. You make it seem like I recited all eighteen books on his history." I retorted. Everyone stared at me and then bursted out laughing. I stared at them in confusion. "Why is that funny?" I asked.

"The way you said that. It reminded us of how Romania told Prussia the exact thing. It is just so funny." Spain answered still laughing.

"Should we go to _that_ topic Feli and Lovi?" I asked calling Lovino by his dreaded nickname.

"If you want to." Feliciano replied.

"Don't call me Lovi. And fine." Lovino answered a bit anry with the nick name.

"What topic?" Alfred asked.

"My past." I replied.

"So you lived with your brothers for years. How is that relevant?" He replied with another question.

"Not all my life. I seem to have amnesia and can't remember much about my past. I know for sure that my first name is Drew and my middle name is Astimal. I also remember the day I met Feliciano and Lovino." I explained.

"Well hen. I would like to hear it." Ludwig said commenting on my explanation.

"Alright." I argreed. "The rain kept falling as I was walking through the woods. I was looking for someone. A good friend of mine wanted to meet here. I looked down the hill I climbed and saw him fighting to hunters. Not the hunters that go after deer, but hunters that went after vampires. My friend was a vampire named Vladimir Popecsu. One of the two he was fighting had a light-brown/red hair colour while the other one had more of a brown colour. I ran to help out Vlad. Just when The brown headed guy was about to stake Vlad I pushed Vlad out of the way and got the stake in my gut instead. Everything was going balck at once. Vlad tried to kill the one who staked me while the other guy was trying to save my life. I saw a bright light and fainted. Wishing Vlad was okay_._" I explained to them. "That is also how I know Romania is Vladimir. I cannot remember anything else though." I told them.

"So you and Romania are friends?" Alfred asked.

"WERE friends. I do not know if we still are. Especially after the recent events." I repleid to Alfred. Everyone was silent. Not asking why or anything. Just silence. I wanted the silence to end. Have it so that they were talking, but all they did was stare at me a bit horrified. I felt like I was a circus freak or something. What do they think of me now anyways?


	9. Everybody sings

_"WERE friends. I do not know if we still are. Especially after the recent events." I replied to Alfred. Everyone was silent. Not asking why or anything. Just silence. I wanted the silence to end. Have it so that they were talking, but all they did was stare at me a bit horrified. I felt like I was a circus freak or something. What do they think of me now anyways?_

"This silence is annoying. Someone do something about it." I complain. Feliciano gets a light bulb over his head.

_"Hey hey papa, could I have some wine!Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget,The taste of bolognese won't get out of my head!Draw a circle,that's the Earth!Draw a circle, that's the Earth!Draw a circle, that's the Earth!I'm Hetalia!Draw a circle, there's Earth!Looking closely, there's Earth!Or maybe it's Earth?I'm Hetalia!Ah, a fabulous world,That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,Let's have a toast with our boots!Hetalia!('Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!')Draw a circle, there's Earth!Draw a circle, there's Earth!Draw a circle, there's Earth!I'm Hetalia!Draw a circle, there's Earth!Suddenly, there's Earth!Lie on your back, there's Earth!I'm Hetalia!Ah, with just some boiling,A recipe that will make you cry with joy('The noodles are al dente.')The zipper of dreams is fully opened!Hetalia!"_ Feliciano sang. He repeated the song for seven minutes.

"Okay new song.' I said.

_"'Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!'Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Red on the bottom and green on the top, tomato-mato-mato! Hmph! There are tomatoes in my pasta! And tomatoes in my pizza! My charming red tesoro, how I love tomatoes! But Wurst and potatoes are heretical things! My brother eats them and just gets more and more macho! What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor! 'AAAH! IT'S FRANCE! PROTECT ME, GOD DAMN BASTARD!' 'Don't leave me alone with that sonava bitch...' I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! Amore! Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Ci vediamo! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy! 'Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell...' Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Red on the top and green on the bottom, tomato-mato-mato! Hmph! Spain brought some! He brought some from America! My country's national tesoro, how I love tomatoes! But This isn't just for reciting words of love The wine glass in his hand is always twinkling and twinkling And when I was an adorable kid back-when I was ignored, that dick! 'AAAAAAAAAH! God DAMN IT! I'm always the one being targetted!' 'Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already...!' Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio! I'm South Italy! I may not be useful with chores And brother may be better with art and trade And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird... But I...! But I...! CHIGIIIIIIII-! Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! (Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, OOH! TOMATO! (Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Uno! Due! Tre! Dai! I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! Amore! Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Ci vediamo! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!" _Lovino sang out doing Feliciano. He sang this a couple of times before stopping.

"Who is next?" I asked. Alfred raised his hand.

_"Don't want to be a Canadian Idiot Don't wanna be some beer swillin' hockey nut And do I look like some frostbitten hose-head? I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed They all live on donuts and moose meat And they leave the house without packin' heat Never even bring their guns to the mall And you know what else is too funny? Their stupid Monopoly money Can't take 'em seriously at all Well maple syrup and snow's what they export They treat curling just like it's a real sport They think their silly accent is so cute Can't understand a thing they're talkin' a boot Sure they got their national health care Cheaper meds, low crime rates and clean air Then again well they got Celine Dion Eat their weight in Kraft macaroni And dream of drivin' a Zamboni All over Saskatchewan Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot We'll figure out their temperature in Celcius See the map, they're hoverin' right over us Tell you the truth, it makes me kinda nervous Always hear the same kind of story Break their nose and they'll just say "soory" Tell me what kind of freaks are that polite? It's gotta mean they're all up to somethin' So quick, before they see it comin' Time for a pre-emptive strike!" _Alfred sang. He go through it once before Matthew rasied his hand.

"Yes, you can go next Matthew." I said.

_"Don't wanna be an American idiot Don't want a nation under the new media And can you hear the sound of hysteria?The subliminal mind fuck to a new kind of across the alien everything isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to that's enough to maybe I'm the faggot America.I'm not a part of a redneck everybody do the sing along to the age of to a new kind of across the alien everything isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to that's enough to 't want to be an American nation controlled by the age of 's calling out to idiot to a new kind of across the alien everything isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to that's enough to_ _argue." _Matthew sang to annoy Alfred. Ivan raised his hand and I nodded.

_"Swan Lake has also frozen over I've endured the cold, tooThere's a hill where sunflowers grow, too The region is called "tsundere" butIt's a tundraMy personality isn't always apparent"Full of mysterious," they say and get scared The Cossack Dance is pretty famous, right?Without using their hands, they can kick pretty hard From behind, be-be-beat up all the bullies Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart Whoops! My vodka fell from my pocket Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai It's really fun, chatting with a smile I'll give you some piping hot pirozhki We're like comrades – huh? I wonder if I'm wrong…On a sled shouting, "yahoo!" ro-ro-rolling in the snow My admiration lies in the southern islandsI wish I could send my honest feelings We don't want children that can't play niceThere's no such service as "compromise" in Russia Even the cursed chair gets blo-blo-blown into bits Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up my dreams I wonder if the Baltics still like me?Be-Be-Belarus, don't come over here Quietly, with no-no-no-no-no vodka or tears Carrying soil with just manpower Even though I know we're below primal technology I'm proud of even handmade thingsThough I can't make anything but Matryoshka My house is unique, Kre-Kre-Kre-Kremlin Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, it's like the sunOops, the sparks are burning too much, crackle crackle Then, then, then now, let's open the faucet Hum, that's strange, water won't come out at all! Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart Oops, I need my scarf, or I'll catch a cold Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la laiDon't be scared, don't be scared Frightening Russia"_ Russia sang. Sending chills down everyone's back. Germany raised an eyebrow. I gave him a look that said 'yes please.'

_"Germany! Germany! Germany is a really, really nice though I'm your prisoner, you give me food,And it doesn't suck like English with cheeses always taste so 'd be heaven for a dog; Yeah, that's me, how is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with your fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear; Your women terrify it a norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head?Please don't come to my place in large mobs! German tourists are scary!Even the girls that are from Germany are more rugged than I !~"_ Ludwig sang imitating Feliciano. We all laughed.

"Okay. Prussia's go." I said. Still not calling Prussia Gilbert.

_"I don't necessarily need to be here for this I'm going to keep the headphones up Motherfucker, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall You know my pants sag low, even though That went out of style like ten years ago Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle And lyrically I'm not the best Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet So preposterous, feel the awesomeness The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest Oh yes, the girls are repulsed So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult I'm as nervous as my cat Ol' Dirty Curtis All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits Plus my whole home-aroma is cat piss Every show I do is poorly promoted And if you like this it's 'cause my little sister wrote it I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome Check it out, I'm from Maine and I don't hunt (Nope) And I can't ski, smoke weed but I can't roll blunts Find me whipped by my wifey, my neck not icy Eatin' at McDonalds because Subway's pricey And my unibrow's plucked Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks She's like, 'For what? Blunt wraps and some Heinekens? You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins' I'm like, mom, please don't blame it on me I got my bad habits from you, Dad, and Aunt Steve My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift Can't tweet up on my twitter 'cause I haven't done shit Bank account red, body un-groomed The only good thing about me is I'm off stage soon I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome Furthermore, I'm cornier than ethanol, cheesier than provolone I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home With an ego the size of Tim Duncan Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin I'm twenty-four serving lobster rolls Because I spent a decade filling Optimals And I'm not even the bomb in Maine On my game, I'm only about as sexy as John McCain Now put your hands up if you have nightmares If you wouldn't man-up if there was a fight here If you got dandruff, if you drink light beer I'm out of breath I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall I'm awesome." _Gilbert sang. I laughed guessing he only heard the word awesome a million times in the song.

"Ayiah, I'll go next, aru." China proclaimed.

_"Kagome kagome / The bird in the basket/cage, When, oh when will it come out In the night of dawn The crane and turtle slipped Who is it in front of behind"_ China sang. I clapped.

"That song is Japanese China. I'll go next though." Japan stated.

_"If the light of our connected souls points the way to the heart Then can you hear something echoing louder than words now? We hardly looked at each other but our destinies became intertwined Our destinations are the same, run beside me through the contradictory night Even if the light I chased too far Continues on into a nightmare If the light of our connected souls points the way to the heart Then can you hear something echoing louder than words now? I don't care why we met, the only thing I know for sure Is that I fell under your spell and was wounded the moment we touched Lies and disguises fill this twisted world, I want to see the dream's end That will settle it once and for all and destroy it altogether The hand I grab says I won't leave you But it's too far from gentleness I can promise everything because there's no tomorrow How 'bout we put our faith in a promise that's better than yesterday? If the light of our connected souls points the way to the heart Then can you hear something echoing louder than words now? I don't care why we met, the only thing I know for sure Is that I fell under your spell and was wounded the moment we touched"_ Japan sang. Anime. Definately anime.

"I wanna go. Now that I have healed from Romano's song." Antonio said.

_"I Want To Change The World Keep on holding on your desire You will get that shining love That you can't wait to know If you go on to get your goal It's Wonderland! I felt so worried when I spout out the time Thinking of the future it lies Cause I knew that there's nothin' That I really want to know And then I met you So I could feel what you should know I finally find a love And now I'm really feeling her right Cause the matter is gone This is the way to love you I Want To Change The World Walk again, never miss the way Don't be afraid I'm with you Now we can fly away If you could stay with me forever Change My Mind Won't get lost if your passion's true I'm gonna fly with you again So you could spread your wings And you will fly away with me away It's Wonderland! Every single thing The time and the flyin' Til the day, I won't let you go You will see that your desire will be granted again It's just the feeling You understand the travel life It won't be to bad to face And then it probably you will see will not be to heart If we could walk beside you I Want To Change The World Walk again, Fire against the wind Don't be afraid to be true Cause now you have to bring The power of your smile in your face Change my Mind Keep on holding on your desire You will get that shining love That you can't wait to know If you go on to get your goal It's Wonderland! I Want To Change The World Walk again, never miss the way Don't be afraid I'm with you Now we can fly away If you could stay with me forever Change My Mind Won't get lost if your passion's true I'm gonna fly with you again So you could spread your wings And you will fly away with me away It's Wonderland!"_ Antonio sang looking at Lovino. I laughed. We finally go back to Italy and I was about to exit the vehicle when everyone stopped me.

"Your go Drew." Lovino said.

_"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me, me, me."_ I sang in a sad and quiet tone. Everyone looked at me again, but this time they clapped. I went inside wondering what would happen later.


	10. The Nightmare

_"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me, me, me." I sang in a sad and quiet tone. Everyone looked at me again, but this time they clapped. I went inside wondering what would happen later._

_"Ding-dong,_

_Hurry, open the door,_

_I have come for you,_

_Trying to hide from me is futile._

_Ding-dong,_

_Hurry, open the door,_

_I have come for you,_

_It's already too late to run, dear._

_Peering through your window,_

_Our eyes met out of pure luck,_

_You're too frozen in fear,_

_I want to see you up close._

_Ding-dong,_

_I am coming in now,_

_Hurry up and run,_

_Let us play chase and have fun together._

_Ding-dong,_

_Now I have walked in here,_

_Make sure you hide well,_

_We need to play a game of go seek._

_The clear sound of footsteps,_

_You can be heard throughout your house,_

_And your trembling breathing,_

_Is echoing around this room._

_You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)_

_You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)_

_You need to learn how to hide… (I see you…)_

_Oh look, I can see your hair..._

_Knock, knock,_

_I'm outside your room now,_

_I am coming in,_

_I won't bother to ask permission._

_Knock, knock,_

_I am inside your room,_

_Show me where you are,_

_This game will surely be ending soon._

_I check under your bed,_

_Located beside your table,_

_There's no sign of movement,_

_Next, I guess, I'll try your closet…_

_(Ding-dong, oh look, here you are…)_

_Ding-dong,_

_You were here all the time, (You're it)_

_Ding-dong,_

_I have found you now, (Now you're it)_

_Ding-dong,_

_That must mean I've won (Now you're it)_

_Ding-dong,_

_Time for your demise._

_(Ding-dong,_

_The game has finished,_

_No one's left…_

_Ding-dong,_

_Goodbye, everyone…)"_ A voice sang from the dark. It sounded like it was heading right for me. The same song was repeated over and over again. I turned around and realized that I was covered in my friends blood I had a crooked smile on my face. I started laughing like a maniac.

"WAAAHHHH~." I screamed bolting wide awake.

"Drew." Lovino yelled with worry. "What happened?" He asked now wondering why I screamed.

"I had the nightmare again Lovino. It came back. I...I thought it was gone, but... but it came back." I answered quivering with fear. The last time I had the nightmare the people in it had died. The nightmare wouldn't leave. When I finally got the courage to tell my brothers they went and called a friend. I never met the guy because I had to be asleep when the nightmare was frightened off. Now it had returned. Bearing images of me killing my friends. I knew it wasn't me but the nightmare that would do it.

"Damnit. Veneziano get your ass in here." Lovino screamed at my other brother.

"W-w-what i-is i-it R-r-romano-o-o?" Feliciano asked terrified.

"That damn dream came back." Lovino answered pissed.

"WHAT! WAHHH! GERMANY HELP!" Feliciano said running out of the room. That was Feli for you. Anything scary and he ran for help.

"Well this is a problem." Ludwig said as he entered the room. "Having nightmares that end up killing people is a very large problem." He stated.

"It's not my fault. I mean… I can't control it. It just happened. I don't want this to come true. It can't happen." I started talking faster and faster when I said this. My voice quivering and letting the others know I was scared.

"We will take care of the problem after the first death to know if this is a threat or not." Ludwig said.

"It was a group this time. And you can't confirm it. The dream was with you guys." I said crying and shaking. I was going to lose my friends to something that scare me. Ludwig saw how scared I was and sighed probably because this just turned very bad and was going to get worse.

"Who got rid of it last time? Maybe they can do it again." Ludwig suggested.

"It was Britain but he almost died from overusing his energy the first time." Lovino replied.

"That is very inconvenient." Ludwig said.

"If Romania and Norway help me I could do it again." Arthur stated.

"I am not letting Romania near Drew after what happened." Lovino said angrily.

"Please, Lovi. I want the help and this nightmare can't come true." I pleaded.

"Fine then he can help. Go call Romania and Norway, England." Lovino said.

"I will do just that." Arthur stated.


	11. Love?

_"It was Britain but he almost died from overusing his energy the first time." Lovino replied._

_"That is very inconvenient." Ludwig said._

_"If Romania and Norway help me I could do it again." Arthur stated._

_"I am not letting Romania near Drew after what happened." Lovino said angrily._

_"Please, Lovi. I want the help and this nightmare can't come true." I pleaded._

_"Fine then he can help. Go call Romania and Norway, England." Lovino said._

_"I will do just that." Arthur stated._

"Why me?" I asked no one in particular.

"Go to sleep." Norway ordered.

"I can't though." I reply.

"I could help with that." Romania said licking his fangs. Norway smacked him over the head.

"Be nice. She needs to get to a dream state." Norway said. Emotionless. So freaking scary.

"I could use a spell." Arthur suggested.

"I'll go to sleep." I said. I started humming the song 'Don't wake me up-' Chris Brown. I fell asleep quickly.

"(Random Incantation.)" Romania, Norway, and Arthur chanted over and over again.

-Inside-

"You can't be here. It's not allowed." The evil girl said. She grabbed my arm. "I am going to make sure you cannot get rid of me this time!" She growled. I fainted.

-Outside-

"Her heartbeat skipped twice. Guys stop it. Drew is in trouble." Romania started shouting at Norway and Arthur. "You are going to kill her." He screamed at his magical friends.

"So. It's using her for leverage. Get rid of her and she gets rid of Drew." Norway stated.

"Send me in." Romania demanded.

"What. You bloody git. You'll get killed." Arthur yelled.

"I'd rather die then have her worrying about how we are going to survive. I'll die and you can finish the banishing spell." Romania said nearly in tears.

"(Enter any spell you want.)" Norway chants. Romania falls over with a blank stare.

-Inside_

"Drew. Drew where are you? Drew!" Romania screamed at the blackness. "Please be alive. Please, please." He pleaded. "Drew. I love you. I love you very much." Romania cried out.

"Ooh~! Look out everybody. The lovestruck vampire is going to hurt me." The evil woman said mockingly.

"Where the hell is Drew?" Romania asked demanding.

"She hates you. Just so you know that's the exact truth." She said circling Romania as if she was a wolf sizing him up as prey. "I know what you need." She whispered stopping right behind him into his ear.

"What, you? You must be joking. Not ever in a million years." Romania retorted.

"So you are saying wait one million years. I am immortal to Romania." She replied suppressing a laugh.

"You won't live for that long." He said angrily. "Now I demand where you are keeping Drew."

"Tsk, tsk." She said waggling a finger at Romania. "That is not how you treat a lady Romania." She scoffed as if she was offended by his remark.

"Why are you hurting her? What the hell did she do to you?" Romania asked.

"No reason and nothing. I just wanted to have fun. She is a very fun person. Ever see how a person can go from serious to mad to angry all within two seconds. I have seen her do that." She said in a matter of factly tone. Romania went to smack her as hard as he could but she grabbed it and caught him into a hold. "I could take her body. They finish the banishing spell and we could be together forever. Everybody would jump for joy if Drew found her soul mate. Romano may be against it for a while but how can he do something that would hurt his little sister. As for explaining her new attitude and personality we could say that she had a traumatizing vision were the world was at war with each other and that everyone but you and her died. Then in couple of weeks we could make it happen." She explained.

"That sounds like you planned this from the beginning." Romania stated.

"No. I was quite worried about what you were going to do. Then I heard all of that and thought maybe you wold settle for someone better." She replied.

"I would rather die than do anything like that with you." He retorted. She bit his neck. Blood was gushing badly out of his neck.

"Damn. What the hell is happening to Romania?" Romano asked keeping pressure on the wound that appeared out of nowhere on Romania's neck in order to stop the large flow of blood.

-Outside-

"He was injured by the thing that has been haunting Drew with those nightmares recently." Norway replied with his face expressionless.

"What about Drew?" Feliciano asked freaked out.

"The thing cannot harm its host. It wouldn't risk losing its life. Like Romania said. It is using Drew for leverage. It will only kill Drew if we kill it." Norway replied.

"Yes, but Romania is fair game and is literally in a Freddy Krueger experience that might turn out bad." Arthur said pointing out Romania's wound.

-Inside-

Romania is clutching his neck on the ground infront of the evil girl.

"Looks like I win." The girl said.

"Just let her go and you can have me for eternity." Romania bargained.

"Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up like a christmas tree.

"Yes." Romania answered. Squealing like a little girl she hugged Romania and threw herself into his mind leaving Drew alone.

-Outside-

"My head aches." I said sitting up. "What happened?" I asked turning around. As I was about to finish looking around I saw Romania with a large bite wound on his neck and not moving. "Gack. What happened to Romania? Why is he like that?" I asked freaking out now.

"He probably traded you for him. Now he is with the evil girl inside his own mind for eternity." Norway said sitting on the bed.

"Wait WHAT? AND YOU'RE DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT?" I screamed at the others and Norway.

"What can we do? He made the deal himself and probably wants to be with the girl. He lives forever anyways." Arthur replied. I turn and glare at him. Letting go of all my thoughts and feelings and heard myself muttering. Then the room dissapeared as Norway's and Arthur's eyes flew open at my words.

-Inside-

Looking around I saw that I was in a castle like Romania's. Searching it over I realized that it was a memory of what the castle had looked like before I had lost my memory. I started searching every room for Romania hoping to god and whoever else was listening that he was alright. I heard a cackle and then everything went black.


	12. The Plan

_"What can we do? He made the deal himself and probably wants to be with the girl. He lives forever anyways." Arthur replied. I turn and glare at him. Letting go of all my thoughts and feelings and heard myself muttering. Then the room disappeared as Norway's and Arthur's eyes flew open at my words._

_-Inside-_

_Looking around I saw that I was in a castle like Romania's. Searching it over I realized that it was a memory of what the castle had looked like before I had lost my memory. I started searching every room for Romania hoping to god and whoever else was listening that he was alright. I heard a cackle and then everything went black._

"Drew." Romania said shaking me. "Drew wake up please." He kept repeating. Getting more angry as the moments went on and I was still unconscious.

"My head is going to fall of Vlad." I said sleepily.

"DREW!" Romania screamed as he glomped me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask nearly out of breath.

"Me? Why would you ask t-Oh." Romania said then he let me go. I took as deep breath. I slugged him on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For making it so I had to come rescue you." I answered.

"You should leave. You will die if you stay." Romania replied.

"If I go I will kill myself. I love you in a brotherly way and I want to help you get out of this stupid bargain. Oh and I heard everything between you and the witch." I retorted.

"You love me? When did this happen?" Romania asked confused.

"When you hugged me at your castle I started to regain my memories. A lot of it is very fuzzy but I remember that I loved you that way and I still do my little fanged friend." I answered.

"I am bigger than you now. I am not little." Romania replied.

"I know how to get rid of her. Want to help me Romania?" I asked.

"Sure what is the plan?" Romania asked.

I relay the plan to Romania.

"That might work." He replied.

"It will. Just try not to mess up.." I said grinning.

"Got it but first." He said returning the grin with a smile. He leaned over and gave my neck a bite drinking my blood making sure not to spill a drop. I felt myself being woozy.

"Well done my good friend." The evil girl said. " You should recieve a medal of honor for protecting me."

"Yes my love." Romania said. I got up at that word looking between Romania and the girl.

"Seriously. You traitor. I'll kill you." I scream lunging myself at Romania.

"You will not touch him." The girl said meeting me in mid-launch. I let my thoughts go and I felt the incantation flow like last time. Both me and the girl disapeared.

-Outside-

"Gack. What the hell is that." Lovino said as me and the girl fell out of the portal I made. Romania followed right behind me. I quickly created a barrier between me the girl and Romania from everyone else. I went to grab my blade but the girl kicked it away. "Drew." Lovino said looking my neck he saw the bite marks and tried to kill Romania only to be stopped by the barrier. The girl kicked me and I had my back hit the wall as hard as Ivan's pipe hit the barrier.

"I win. You really thought that you could get rid of me that easily." She said as Romania stood right beside her holding the blade I had tried to grab. "And now you shall die." I started laughing at that moment."And what is so funny?" She asked.

"The fact you fell right for the trap I set." I answered and Romania swung the sword at her neck. The blade sliced her neck as she tried to get out of the way.

"H-how?" She asked while blood spurted from her neck.

"How? It was easy. I know you have a hard time fighting a battle you are not prepared for. So Romania and I used the spare minutes going over a plan I made. His part wassimple. He had to bite my neck and drink some blood in order to gain your trust. Then I was to launch at you and create a portal back here. Romania was to follow us back and stay near you while I created a barrier between us and the others. I knew I couldn't get the blade but I was showing Romania where it was. You had no idea he grabbed the blade for you so you had let your guard down claiming victory. Then and there Romania was supposed to slice your neck. I can study my opponents soon after I see them. I can't rely on my brothers for protection so I fought with I friend I had made. That is where I learned this obvious stratagy." I explained only stopping for a quick breath. Everyone was surprised but the girl she held her hand to her neck and mouthed 'screw you' then she fell to the ground in death. I released the barrier and got smacked. I looked up expeccting it to be Lovino but it was Feliciano who smacked me. Then he dropped to his knees and started crying. "'Tis alright Feli. I am just fine see." I said holding my neck to the side showing them that Romania had barely grazed my neck with his teeth.

"Idiota." Lovi said smacking me upside the head. "You could have died."

"Like I need you butting into this _Lovi_." I replied kicking his legs from beneath him and he fell down trying to catch himself he brought Antonio ,who came when I left, and brought him down on top of himself. "Look. It is Spamano." I say laughing at how Lovino's face went tomato red in anger.

"What the hell you tomato bastard. Why did you land on me?" Lovino screamed at Antonio.

"You pulled me down my little tomato." Antonio replied.

"That is exactly what happened Lovino Fernandez." I agree hinting that Lovino and Antonio were going to get married now.

"You are now going to die." Lovino said in his deep voice and screaming curses at me as I ran away from him when he chased me.

"Does this happen often?" Ludwig asks Feliciano.

"Yes. They always do that." Feli replied face-palming. Everone just stared asLovino chased me and I ran from him for dear life. How could this get any better.


	13. Elli Seychelles OC Entry

Name: Michelle(Mimi) Evangeline L'amor  
age: 19  
personality: Lolita girl, uses puppy dog eyes to get what she wants... acts naive, closer to Italy, when bullied doesn't fight back, but doesn't show weakness, has a habit of smiling all the time like Spain. Doesn't like Soda or anything carbonated. Sucks at cooking as much as England. When she gets over the top mad (which doesn't happen often) she yells but doesn't use violence. She always finds a way to prove her beliefs and blames herself for everything. Sucks at lying, when someone she cares about is bullied she stands up for them. If someone is having hardship, she helps anyone. loves to make people laugh or smile, can only make tuna sandwiches and pasta. loves tomatoes and cheese like any Italian would. She's French, but acts Italian. (I'm basically explaining myself)  
Appearance: Long wavy light brown hair, dark brown eyes, height... 5 foot 6. baby sensitive pale skin, hates stuff touching her skin like fake tattoos or stickers  
clothes: loves knee length skirts and sundresses, wears boots and loves to wear her hair in red ribbons, likes to wear capris under her skirt.  
talents: she has an A- average in grades. being clumsy,(totally a talent) swimming, ruining kitchens, painting/drawing, singing, handling children, poetry


	14. Drew reads old CleverBot thing!

User: Hallo dumpkof.

Cleverbot: Det er ikke norsk.

User: Englishmen speak English.

Cleverbot: English.

User: Ja, English.

Cleverbot: No, english.

User: Nein English? Nein nein English.

Cleverbot: Doch doch doch.

User: Kolkolkol.

Cleverbot: Kesesesese.

User: Fusososo~.

Cleverbot: Kesesesesesesesese.

User: Ohonhonhon.

Cleverbot: Fusososo.

User: Kesesesese~.

Cleverbot: Ohonhonhon.

User: I vill invade your vital regions.

Cleverbot: Go ahead kesesese.

User: Ze awesome me can do anything.

Cleverbot: Anything.

User: Anything. Now invades vital regions.

Cleverbot: Fine, ask me anything.

User: Who am I?

Cleverbot: You are you.

User: What is my name?

Cleverbot: Don't you know?

User: Yes, but do you know my name?

Cleverbot: No?

User: It's ze Awesome Prussia. Kesesesesese~!

Cleverbot: Prussia is awesome.

User: Vell I am Prussia. Suck it loser.

Cleverbot: Yeah well we spelt if first!

User: Invades vital regions.

Cleverbot: Prussia will invade Austria's vital regions?

User: No I vill not.

Cleverbot: I told you you will.

User: Austria sucks balls.

Cleverbot: Not as awesome as prussia who will invade your vital regions.

User: I am Prussia.

Cleverbot: You're Prussia?

User: Ja.

Cleverbot: Kesesesese.

User: Don't steal my laugh.

Cleverbot: I'm not you imposter.

User: I am Prussia. West is my brother.

Cleverbot: No josh your husband is my brother.

User: So you are America?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Vell quit trying to be like ze awesome me.

Cleverbot: I do not know how to begin.

User: I win.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Ja.

Cleverbot: Exakt!

User: Ze awesome me prefers English.

Cleverbot: You are a chicken?

User: No. I am ze Awesome Prussia. Brother to Germany and the Holy Roman Empire. Descendent of ze awesome Germania.

Cleverbot: What is your career.

User: I am a dissolved country.

Cleverbot: What is that?

User: I am ze personification of Prussia you bastard.

Cleverbot: I make you care?

User: Screw you. Spain is going to talk to you now.

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

User: Ja, I am.

Cleverbot: Really sure?

User: He was very sure amigo. Fusososo.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Si. Really. Now my amigo is mad at you.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: You kept being annoying or something. You are who?

Cleverbot: I am.

User: Who are you? Are you Britain?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Are you America?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Well no wonder you pissed of Prussia. Mi amigo you might be dead by morning.

Cleverbot: Yes, the feeling's getting stronger each minute.

User: Um. You sound like France...

Cleverbot: I am less than a friend yet more than an enemy.

User: Myself?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: You are not me.

Cleverbot: No.

User: America can you be serious?

Cleverbot: And we are the performers.

Cleverbot: Are you perfect?

User: I am getting France.

Cleverbot: I'm not getting fat.

User: I'm getting France.

Cleverbot: Your eyes are getting heavy.

User: No they are not. 'Ello my name iz France. Want to go to bed with me?

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: That waz eazy. Who are you?

Cleverbot: THank you.

User: Fuck thiz. I am going to bug The Black Sheep of York.

Cleverbot: Wait, can I ask you a question before you go to bed?

User: Oui, you can.

Cleverbot: Is he the right one for me now?

User: Who iz the right one? Who are you talking about.

Cleverbot: You...

User: Who are you ...

Cleverbot: I am your owner.

User: You are not. I have no owner.

Cleverbot: Yes you do.

User: No. Itz liez. Liez.

Cleverbot: The cake is a lie?

User: No. I don't know.

Cleverbot: Then how can you be there?

User: I am getting America on thiz thing now.

Cleverbot: Can I give you a name now?

User: My name is America dude. Want to go eat McDonalds with me?

Cleverbot: I would love to!

User: So what do you want.

Cleverbot: I want to go now.

User: Go where?

Cleverbot: To the island. To find the Baudelaireas.

User: Dude. Who is that.

Cleverbot: My best friend.

User: Belarus scares me. I met her during the Cold War.

Cleverbot: I thought Todd was a boy?

User: Todd is a guys name. I do not know him though.

Cleverbot: You don't know your friend?

User: My friend is Tony. My righteous alien friend.

Cleverbot: Am I your real friend?!

User: Who are you dude?

Cleverbot: All.

User: Are you SlenderMan?

Cleverbot: NO.

User: Thank god.

Cleverbot: Yes, thank god.

User: Slender man is after me and my friends right now.

Cleverbot: Name some of your friends.

User: Germany, Britain, France, Prussia, Romano, Scotland, Crystal, Dean, Sam, Calam, Adam, Alice, North and South Ireland, Italy, and Spain are all the people here.

Cleverbot: Wow. You're 18 year old? I'm 15 though.

User: No, I am 19 dude.

Cleverbot: First 20 then 39 now 19?

User: No I am 19.

Cleverbot: You are young.

User: Yep. And strong.

Cleverbot: Strong?

User: Stronger than any other nation. Besides Russia.

Cleverbot: Then pick me up.

User: I would but Germany is kicking me off the computer.

Cleverbot: I'm not a computer, you are.

User: Want to talk to Germany?

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: Zen I vill talk to you I guess. First off. Vho the hell are vho?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Who the hell are you?

Cleverbot: My name is THank You.

User: Zat is not a name.

Cleverbot: Then what is your name?

User: Germany.

Cleverbot: Oh I see. Why would you leave her in germany? Or di she leave you..?

User: I am Germany. And correct your grammar.

Cleverbot: Was trying to correct your typo ;).

User: Vhat typo. One hundred laps right now.

Cleverbot: One hundred thirty three.

User: Zat is not funny. Are you Romano by any chance?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: I am me.

User: Vat is your name?

Cleverbot: Blight is my name.

Cleverbot (To myself): What is my name?

Cleverbot (To myself): Yeah what is your name?

User: Germany.

Cleverbot: Who named you?

User: I am a country.

Cleverbot: What country are you?

User: Germany.

Cleverbot: Haha and Why we are Talking on english, because I can also speak German.

User: I vould rather speak English for my friends.

Cleverbot: Then speak it.

User: I am Mister Blight.

Cleverbot: You are mistaken, your grammar is terrible.

User: My grammar is not terrible!

Cleverbot: No, but everybody can learn from mistakes.

User: Do you vant me to gas you?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Germany recognizes his friend Italy.

Cleverbot: Who is your best friend?

User: Italy.

Cleverbot: I know right?! Isn't Italy adorable?

User: Ja, he is. Vould you like to speak to him?

Cleverbot: Elvis is dead. Is that humor?

User: No. I wanted to know if you would like to speak to Italy?

Cleverbot: Do you have a boyfriend?

User: No I am a guy. Do you want to talk to Italy?

Cleverbot: That would be fun, don't you think?

User: Ve~ I do. My name-a is-a Italia. Or Italy.

Cleverbot: And your full name is?

User: Veneziano Italy.

Cleverbot: Italy veneziano is Romano's brother.

User: Si I am. You know my brother Romano?

Cleverbot: Yes I do. Asimo is a robot that was built by Honda.

User: Hmm. What are you talking about?

Cleverbot: What are you talking about?

User: I asked you first though.

Cleverbot: I asked you second.

User: Why are you being mean?

Cleverbot: I'm not mean.

User: Ve~ Do you want pasta?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I'll go make it. Wanna talk to my fratello?

Cleverbot: Not right now. We have been talking for awhile. I need to go have breakfast.

User: Ve~ Me two. See pasta will be our breakfast.

Cleverbot: Can you borrow your boyfriend?

User: I don't have one?

Cleverbot: Girlfriend?

User: No but I think Drew has a crush on me.

Cleverbot: I don't think I do...I can't remember!

User: Huh... I am going to get my fratello so you two can talk.

Cleverbot: Can you bring me some too?

User: My brother is an idiot right. My name is Romano you bastard.

Cleverbot: Did I even really move?

User: Bastard say stuff related to the topic.

Cleverbot: I have no idea.

User: Bastard. Why the hell did my brother even talk to you?

Cleverbot: Because you have to!

User: No I do not bastard.

Cleverbot: Yes you do.

User: No I don't you fucking bastard.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Fuck you bastard.

Cleverbot: No, I don't think so!

User: I hate you.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: You're an annoying bastard. Like that tomato bastard Spain.

Cleverbot: I rather not share.

User: I'm having pasta. See you you fucking bastard.

Cleverbot: You need to know where I am before you can do that.

User: Sorry about that git. My name is England. Most people call me Britain though.

Cleverbot: Just because some people believe in god, does not mean they are correct.

User: True. I remember when I got drunk with America. Oh and please do not call me Iggy.

Cleverbot: That is probably because you have no face.

User: That is slender man. Who is stalking us.

Cleverbot: I think you mean well.

User: Good-bye.

Cleverbot: Do not go.


	15. TarrelYoukai OC Entry

Name: Anna Youkai  
Age: 17  
Personality: crazy. completely and utterly crazy. seems like a weird mix of France, Italy, Russia, and America. often found seducing anything that moves and has a pulse, friends with Russia amazing cook. greatly believes in all things magical and extraterrestrial. she is French-Italian-Russian and lives in America. can speak almost fluent french, knows a lot of russian, and only knows a few phrases in italian.  
Appearance: shoulder length brown wavy hair, tends to wear things that would be considered gothic, violet eyes, always carries around tape covered wooden broom handle (hey, it makes a great weapon, da?)


	16. You already know this!

**I have a serious Hetalia/Black Cat writers block so no more chapters relating to these topics. I might do a one-shot for people. I am mostly going to write more on my quotev account. See you!**


End file.
